


Hostage Situation

by Zigadenus



Series: Holiday Cards [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Community: sshg_giftfest, Digital Art, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Holidays, Humor, Line Art, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 06:58:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13289508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zigadenus/pseuds/Zigadenus
Summary: Illustration contributed to the LiveJournal communitysshg_giftfest, and produced for my 2017 holiday cards.





	Hostage Situation

**Author's Note:**

> On my [Livejournal](https://zigadenus.livejournal.com/185966.html) and at the [Gift Fest](https://sshg-giftfest.livejournal.com/62464.html); many thanks to the gracious mods who allowed me to participate this year.


End file.
